


Of Swings, Daisies and Kisses

by needlepricks (kaleidoscopexia)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Chibi!fic, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopexia/pseuds/needlepricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is a playground bully and Yoochun is smitten in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swings, Daisies and Kisses

 

  
  
“Omma, come on, I’m gonna be  _late_ ” Yoochun said, pulling his mother’s hand towards the playground.

  
"Honey, the playground isn’t going anywhere” Mrs Park laughed as her son clad in a Mickey Mouse sweater and shorts, tugged her hands, eager to reach the playground. “You have to wait for your brother”

Yoochun scowled darkly at the reason they were late. Changmin, wearing an identical sweater only with a Disney Minnie Mouse printed on it, had just stepped out from the house. The little boy slowly (and purposely Yoochun automatically assumes) picked out his favourite sneakers and put them on. The boy tied his laces; saw that it wasn’t in symmetry undid them and tied it all over again, careful to make them even.

_First, knot them like this. Then this part goes over here. Make this part more round-_

Changmin still unsatisfied with the laces was going to untie them all over again but Yoochun wouldn’t have any of this silliness.  _He needed to reach the playground now!_  He stormed towards Changmin and dragged his little brother by the arm.

“Hyung! I’m not done yet!” Changmin wailed and nearly tripped on his laces as he was pulled forwards.

“Park Yoochun! Is that how you treat your little brother?” Mrs Park scolded her eldest son.

“But Mom, he’s doing it on purpose!” Yoochun threw a tantrum and pointed at his brother.

Changmin blinks innocently and gave his mother a clueless shrug before crouching down to tie his laces again.

Mrs. Park bent down and gave Yoochun a peck on the nose. “Be patient honey. Junsu won’t run away” Mrs Park teased her son.

 

 

 

 

“Go away! This is my swing” Jaejoong commanded, giving the little boy a hard glare.

“B-but, it’s m-my turn.” Onew stuttered, bravely standing-up to the playground bully. “If you wanna play, you’ve gotta w-wait for your turn.”

“No, I want to go on them now! So scram before I poke you in the eye” Jaejoong threatened menacingly.

Onew gulped down his saliva and nodded. He hopped of the swings and ran away, tears wetting his chubby cheeks.

Jaejoong smiled in satisfaction and plopped himself on the swing set, happily pushing himself off with his feet.

“You’re mean” a tall boy hugging a Bambi plushie tightly against his chest told him.

Jaejoong stopped swinging and swung his head around to glower at the person who dared tell him he was mean. His face changed when he realized it was Yunho, his next-door neighbour.

“Well, you’re a girl”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes you are. Boys don’t play around with dolls.” Jaejoong pointed to Bambi.

“Bambi’s not a doll. He’s a deer. You’re so mean.”

“So?” Jaejoong shrugged.

“Santa won’t give you your presents if you’ve been a bad boy”

Jaejoong snorted. “Santa doesn’t exist”

“Lying won’t help you get presents either” Yunho said and moved in front of Jaejoong, a cute frown visible on his face.

“Well I don’t want presents then. Push me!” Jaejoong ordered Yunho.

“Why should I? You’re a meanie” Yunho said but moved behind Jaejoong nevertheless.

“Because I’m older than you”

Yunho sighed and set Bambi neatly on the grass next to swing set, pulled the swing a little backwards before giving a good push on Jaejoong’s back.

“Whee! Faster Yunnie!”

 

 

 

 

Yoochun released his mother’s hand and practically flew towards the chubby boy playing in a patch of grass by the willow tree. He sat crossed-leg in the grass and watches as the boy tried to link two daisies together.

“Su-ie, what are you doing?” Yoochun said, giggling at how funny the chubby boy looked, biting his lips, his eyes slightly cross-eyed trying to loop the daisies.

Junsu barely heard the question as he was too busy trying to find a way to wind the daisy stems together.  _How hard can this be?_  Junsu thought as another attempt failed.  _Tiffany did it so easily. Why can’t he, a boy, do it too?_

Yoochun pouted. Junsu was ignoring him. He moved his face closer to Junsu’s and pulled a weird face.

_Eukyangkyang_  A slightly weird-pitched tinkle of laughter burst from Junsu’s throat.

“You’re so silly Chunnie” Junsu laughed, pushing the other boy with his pudgy hands. Yoochun grinned brightly at being able to make Junsu laugh and finally notice him.

“What are doing Su-ie?” Yoochun pressed again.

“Making a daisy crown. They look so pretty on Tiffany and I wanted one too. But they’re so hard to make” Junsu complained and focused back on the daisies in his hand.

Yoochun imagined Junsu with a garland of daisies in his hair and squealed at how cute Junsu would look.  _He will make Junsu a ring of daisies so that Junsu’s wish (and his) come true._

“I’ll make one for you Su-ie” Yoochun declared and plucked some daisies from the grassy area around him.

“You really will Chunnie?” Junsu said, eyes glistening in happiness.

Yoochun gave a nod and set to make Junsu the best daisy crown ever.

Junsu fidgeted as Yoochun tied the daisies in a ring, he was getting excited to get his crown. He really was concentrating at the how Yoochun made the crown but a squirrel had suddenly climbed down the tree and was moving closer to him.

_Oh it’s so cute_ , Junsu thought.  _I wanna squish it!_

Yoochun tied the last knot and smiled proudly at his creation. It wasn’t as perfect as he had hoped, but he was sure Junsu would love it. He looked up smugly, ready to place the crown on Junsu’s head but looked confused when he saw Junsu was missing.

_Eukyangkyang_  The unmistakeable laughter of his Su-ie could be heard to his right.

He turned towards the laughter and sighs dejectedly when he saw a chubby boy with a round bottom laughing and chasing a squirrel across the playground.

 

 

 

 

Changmin scooped some sand and patted it on top of the castle he had made for the past 20 minutes. He took a bit of water from his little red pail and sprinkled some water on top of the newly placed sand.

_Hmm, needs more water._

“Changminnie I wanna play too” Junsu said, and folded himself into the sandbox.

Changmin looked up from his castle and thought it over.  _Hyung would be mad if he saw Junsu hyung talk to him,_ Changmin thought. Well, hyung is always mad at him whether Junsu hyung talked to him or not, so Changmin nodded and handed Junsu a spade.

“Su-ie, let’s play on the slides” Yoochun invited, the moment he saw Junsu in the sandbox playing happily with Changmin.

“I wanna play sand castles!”

Yoochun glared at Changmin as if it was his fault that Junsu didn’t want to play with him. Suddenly Yoochun remembered he had a present he had bought for Junsu. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two lollipops. “Su-ie, look, I bought this for you with my own pocket money. It’s your favourite flavour, strawberry” Yoochun told him proudly holding out the candy.

Junsu clapped his chubby hands in delight and reached for the candy. “Chunnie, I love it!” and kissed the boy on the cheeks. Yoochun turned red and grinned foolishly.

“Hyung, can I have one too?” Changmin softly asked, eyeing the other lollipop in Yoochun’s hand.

“No!” Yoochun said, opened the plastic wrapper and popping the candy in his mouth, deliberately sucking loudly. "So, yummy!"

Changmin burst into tears. “Hyung, you’re so mean!”

“Yeah! You’re so mean.” Junsu said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning at Yoochun.

“B-but it’s mine”

Junsu glared at Yoochun and slides next to Changmin. “Here, you can have mine” Junsu offered, putting his lollipop into Changmin’s hand.

Changmin beamed, his eyes mismatched when happy and gleefully unwraps the plastic covering and sucked on the candy.

Yoochun face fell again and walked dejectedly away from the sandbox.

 

 

 

 

“I dare you to kiss me” Jaejoong challenged.

“I can’t!” Yunho cried out, his face flushed red.

“Chicken”

“Am not!”

“Is too”

“No I’m not!” Yunho said hotly.

“Then prove it.”

“I don’t want to. I’m not playing with you anymore” Yunho told him and ran towards the two boys playing in the sandbox.

“Can I play with you?” Yunho asked them.

“Come play with us Yunho! You can help us make a big castle so that the princess can sleep in there waiting for her prince charming to wake her up” Junsu exclaimed excitedly, pulling Yunho into the now cramped sandbox.

“But I built the castle so that slimy monsters can sleep in there before eating people” Changmin said, confused.

“No! It has to be princesses. Monsters are disgusting. Why would you want them in your castle?”

“Oh. Okay.” Changmin said, agreeing with Junsu hyung.  _But he wanted monsters to live in his castle!_

They busied themselves piling more sand into the huge sandcastle when suddenly it all crumbled down when a foot kicked it down.

Changmin burst into tears, completely devastated that his monster castle was destroyed. Junsu also burst into tears seeing his princess castle crumble to a pile of sand. Only Yunho stayed calm and faced the culprit who kicked their castle.

“Jaejoong, why did you do that?”

“Cause, you didn’t want to play with me. You didn’t want to kiss me.”Jaejoong replied simply.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to kiss you” Yunho said, his face turning red again. He looks anywhere but at Jaejoong.

“Yes you did”

“No I didn’t. I said I can’t”

Jaejoong looked confused. “Huh?”

“I said. I can’t. Not that I don’t want to” Yunho forced out, heat spreading throughout his face, burning him.

“Why can’t you?”

“Well, Mommy says that only married people can kiss each other” Yunho said, embarrassed.

“Owh.” Jaejoong said disappointed. “So we have to wait till we get married then?”

“Why don’t you both marry now? And then you can both kiss” Junsu suggested, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’ve seen it on TV so many times, it’s so easy”

“Really?” Jaejoong asked to confirm.

Junsu nodded enthusiastically. He buzzed in excitement. He was going to attend his first wedding ever.

“Changmin, you become the old guy who marries the people who gets married” Junsu pushed Changmin to stand outside the sandbox.

Changmin groaned.  _Why did he have to be the old man?_

“And, who’s going to be the wife?”

“Yunho” “Jaejoong” they both said at the same time.

“I’m a boy! I can’t be the wife” Yunho protested. He’s not a girl!

“No, you have to. You already act like a girl playing with dolls”

“Bambi is not a doll!”

“I’m older so I say you are the wife!”

“Fine” Yunho grumbled in defeat causing Jaejoong to beam in happiness.

“Ok, who is going to be the daddy of the bride?” Junsu questioned out loud.

“Su-ie, I’m sorry for being mean” Yoochun said, thrusting a bouquet of wildflowers he had picked around the playground so that Junsu would forgive him.

“Chunnie, they’re so pretty” Junsu squealed, burying his cute button nose to smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers. “Ok, Chunnie, you can become Yunho’s daddy”

“Erm. Ok. Does this mean I'm forgiven?” Yoochun asked confused.

 

 

 

 

Yoochun walked Yunho towards Jaejoong and Changmin at Junsu’s command. He was deliriously happy. Junsu had only given one of the flowers he gave him to tuck behind Yunho’s ears and the rest Junsu had kept it for himself.

He was happy because Junsu was now singing the wedding anthem. Junsu had such a beautiful voice Yoochun concluded as Junsu belted out. Junsu sang the parts of the lyrics he knew and hummed the parts he didn’t (which were most of the song) but it was still beautiful.

They arrived in front of Jaejoong. Changmin stood awkwardly, not knowing what do. “Junsu hyung, what am I supposed to do?”

“Urm” Junsu pondered, “I can’t remember this part.”

“Maybe we should just kiss.” Jaejoong suggested.

“Hmm, yeah. Changmin you have to tell them to kiss. Then I think they’re already married” Junsu agreed.

“Ok.” Changmin said. “Erm. Jaejoong and Yunho hyung, you guys can kiss now."

Jaejoong nodded and grinned widely while Yunho just became as red as a tomato. Jaejoong pulled Yunho towards him , closed his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

...

...

Minutes passed by and Jaejoong’s lips were still pressed onto a flaming cheek.

"Junsu, can we get married too?” Yoochun asked eagerly, smiling so big, his teeth were showing.

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong skipped towards his mother and his older sisters, his hands connected with Yunho’s. He couldn’t wait to tell his Mom he got married.

“Omma!” Jaejoong called out, pushing a blushing Yunho who was holding tightly to Bambi in his arms.

“Jaejae, you’ve got a friend!” Mrs Kim said in surprise. She was quite shocked, because she knew her naughty son is quite the bully in the playground. Upset parents had come to her to complain about her only son, but nothing she really did could stop her younger son from acting up.

“Nope. He’s not my friend. Yunnie’s my wife” Jaejoong claimed proudly and pinching Yunho’s cheeks.

Mrs. Kim and his sisters stopped short at hearing Jaejoong’s little news.

“Nice to meet you omma. I’m Jung Yunho, Jaejoongie’s wife. Please take good care of me Noonas” Yunho bowed to his mother-in-law and sister-in-law.

Jaejoong’s oldest sister (and his favourite) was the first one to recover.

“Welcome to the family Yunho-yah”

 

 

 

 

**_15 years later_ **

 

“Is that you, Yunho?”

Yunho looked up from his book, to be greeted by a rather familiar face. The thin pale boy from his memories was still the same except his hair was longer and he had outgrew his thin frame was peering at him behind thick-black framed glasses. The man had on a crisp tailored suit, emphasizing his great build.

“Yoochun?”

“Yeah. You still recognize me huh? It’s been like what, 15 years since we last met?” Yoochun bent down to give Yunho a quick hug. He moved around to occupy the vacant seat opposite Yunho.

“Wish I could say I haven't met you for 15 years too Chun hyung.” Someone remarked which earned him a smack on his arm by the older Park.

“Changmin? You’re so tall now. Wow!” Yunho exclaimed accepting the hand held in front of him.

The younger man slid into an empty seat. “You’ve grown manlier”

“I wasn’t manly before?” Yunho questioned playfully.

“Nah, the moobs made you girly” Changmin bluntly told him, reaching over to the menu in front of him, scanning the list of appetizers.

Yunho a little taken aback turned towards Yoochun, raising an eyebrow, “What happened to cute Minnie?”

“Don’t ask me. He’s a total stranger. One day he was my cute little brother and the next he turned into...” Yoochun waved a hand towards Changmin who had been distracted by a pair of long legs in a miniskirt and ogling “... _this_ ”

“You asked this  _stranger_  to help you” Changmin scoffed.

“Help you with what?” Yunho asked curiously.

Before Yoochun could give a reply, a pair of feminine hands had wrapped its way around Yunho’s neck from behind. Yunho turned his head around, smiles and gave the owner of said hands a peck on the lips. The raven haired man settled into the seat next to Yunho and pouted. “I thought this was a date. You’ve got company.”

Yunho grabbed the man’s left hand and intertwined their fingers. “Jae, do you remember Yoochun and Changmin? They used to be our neighbour before they moved to America.”

A flicker of recognition flittered across Jaejoong’s face before he became animated and gushed. “Omg, Chunnie? Omg, it’s been forever since I’ve seen you! You look very sleek by the way. And oh Minnie Mouse! You still look adorable,” Jaejoong paused and squints at Changmin, “have you grown taller?”

“Obviously. We last met when I was 7. Can hardly expect me to stay a midget can you?”

Jaejoong gasped. “Is this the real cutie Changmin?” Jaejoong demanded jokingly.

“Well look who's talking. Is this really the bully Jaejoong?” Yoochun questioned, expression portraying his slight disbelief. He grinned when Jaejoong blushed.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad.” Jaejoong smacks lightly on Yoochun’s arms. Yoochun flinched at the hit.  _Apparently Jaejoong hasn’t lost his touch._

“Oh yes you were, you kicked my sandcastle, buried me in the sandbox, pushed me off the swing and made me marry you with Yunho hyung. And those did not cover even an eighth of what I suffered” Changmin pointed out.

“I.. I... Ok . I was mean, but I’ve changed” Jaejoong said.

“Yes you have and you still drive me crazy.” Yunho agreed and kisses Jaejoong on the cheeks causing the older man to blush at the affection shown. “So, you guys having a lunch break from work?”

“I am. He’s killing two birds with one stone” Changmin answered and called for the waiter to take their order.

“Meaning...” Jaejoong prompted and smiled at the waiter who arrived at their table.  _Why does he seem so familiar?_

“May I take...” the waiter started to say with a bright smile, before his eyes met a pair of rather annoying pair of glistening eyes and frowned “...your order?”

“Can I order you tonight Su-baby?”

Junsu rolled his eyes and ignored the man. He quickly took their orders.

“Oh come on, Su, date me already.”

“I’m working Yoochun. Don’t make me lose my job like the last time.”

“But you loved the serenade. Admit it.” Yoochun stood up and followed Junsu as he backed away towards another table.

“I was working! And it was embarrassing”

“Embarassing, maybe. But you didn’t deny you loved it.” Yoochun said smugly.

“I never said that...”

Yunho laughed as he watched their childhood friends bickering. They had grown up and parted ways and there were new things that they learnt about each other. He watched as Yoochun tagged behind Junsu like a love sick puppy, the image of a young pale boy eagerly trying to please a chubby clueless boy suddenly resurfacing in his mind.

But some things  _never_  change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a reupload from my livejournal account.


End file.
